U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,816, issued May 17, 1988, and EP-A-164,269, published on Dec. 11, 1985, disclose herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 is, inter alia, CO.sub.2 R.sub.10, etc.;
R.sub.2 is H, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCH.sub.3 or SC.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA1 R.sub.10 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 or CH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH; PA1 R.sub.14 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.15 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CN; PA1 X is NR.sub.14 R.sub.15 ; PA1 Y is OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2 or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Z is CH or N. PA1 Z is O or S; PA1 E is CH or N; PA1 R.sub.1 is, inter alia. H, COR.sub.6, etc.; PA1 R.sub.2 is, inter alia, H, etc.; PA1 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are independently H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, NR.sub.12 R.sub.13, etc.; PA1 R.sub.6 is, inter alia, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxyalkoxy, etc.; and PA1 R.sub.12 and R.sub.13 are independently H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl. PA1 X is O, S, --SO-- or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 m is 0 or 1; PA1 Q is, inter alia, R.sub.13, etc.; PA1 R.sub.13 is phenyl or phenyl substituted by halogen, NO.sub.2, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl, --NR.sub.45 R.sub.46, --SO.sub.3 H or --SO2NR.sub.47 R.sub.48 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, each unsubstituted by 1 to 3 halogen atoms; PA1 R.sub.3 is, inter alia, --NR.sub.4 R.sub.5, etc.; and PA1 E is N or CH. PA1 R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CH.sub.2 CN, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, phenylthio or NR.sub.3 R.sub.4 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, CN or halogen; PA1 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are independently H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA1 X is NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3)2 or N(CH.sub.3)OCH.sub.3 ; provided that when R.sub.1 is OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, then R is other than CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 X is NHCH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; and PA1 X is NHCH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; and PA1 X is NHCH.sub.3. PA1 R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; and PA1 X is N(CH.sub.3).sub.2.
South African Application No. 84/2245, published 9/28/84, discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR2## wherein A is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl
While these two references generically disclose some of the compounds of the instant invention, there is no specific mention of the instant compounds or their utility in sugar beets.
U.S Pat. No. 4,618,363 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 is H, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkenyl or C.sub.1 --C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl;
While this reference generically discloses some of the compounds of the instant invention, there is no specific mention of the instant compounds or their utility in sugar beets.